Liam Mendoza (Wildstorm Universe)
| HistoryText = Liam grew up with his father and mother in the desert near the California border. His mother was a waitress and his father made a living on a number of illegal things, mostly selling meth. On the side, mostly as a hobby, he arranged dog fights. At the age of four, his mother vanished and taking care of the dogs became Liam's job. One day the animal services took away the dogs, and Liam ended up fighting for his father instead against his father's customers' older children. It was during these fights Liam learned how to spot the weakness of any opponent. The fights were a success and continued along with the dog fights, until the day when Liam's opponent didn't show and his father got the idea to let Liam fight with his one of his dogs. Instead of the dog attacking Liam, it showed affection, and was shot by Liam's father. His father also tried to shoot Liam, but Liam got away and let the dogs loose. The dogs killed Liam's father and the men that were with him, and Liam started living alone with the dogs. He kept fighting for money until one day when he was arrested and given a choice between jail and the army. Liam chose the army and stayed there. Somewhere along the way, Liam changed from the U.S. Army to StormForce in the StormWatch program. Here he got the call sign Paris after the warrior in The Iliad who discovered Achilles' weakness. He lost his unit in a fight with Deathtrap but instead of being assigned to a new unit, he was contacted by Jackson King who offered him a job in his StormWatch PHD which he took. World's End Paris was at his home in Nevada while watching over the animals where he witnessed Las Vegas' destruction during Armageddon. Following the catastrophe, Liam was conscious about the animals that were left alive in the world and believed that they did not deserve to live in a ruined world by seeking out a manageable home for them. Therefore he unofficially left PHD. Eventually Liam, the animals, and joining along with the Kindred and Gramalkin, discovered a grown, lush oasis in the middle of Nevada and settled there. Initially Liam and the others don't know about of the oasis' origins and how it came to be, it was created by Paladins member Tumbleweed. Since then, Liam and his allies guarded the oasis from humans and other intruders from harming and hunting the animals, in which a human settlement was built outside of the oasis. They eventually came into conflict with the Wildcats, who were investigating the oasis believing it to be remnant of the Nevada Garden created by the original Engineer. Fortunately, the conflict was resolve by having Tumbleweed growing vegetable and fruits for the survivors outside, in which Paris asserted as long as anyone doesn't intrude into the oasis. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Liam Mendoza is a highly skilled street fighter * : trained in highly advanced special forces tactics. * : instinctive sense of the opponent's weaknesses. * : Can practically bond with any kind of animal, even those of the kindred. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}